Remember me
by AikiMata
Summary: Bonnie no tiene la culpa de nada, fue curioso, es todo. Quiso probar del mismo plato, creyendo que no causaría problemas y que todo estaría arreglado con unas copas y un poco de sexo. Tal parece que se equivocó, y para lo que ha hecho, no hay remedio. Quiere arreglarlo, desea que todo vuelva a la normalidad; pero cuando entra en pánico, nada lo detiene. SadStuck - HumanStuck.


**H** ellooooooooooo

Una nueva fangirl en este fandom(?) Kinda curious bout' it

Os traigo un pequeño trabajillo de una de mis parejas favoritas del juego u v u)s

Pos, espero que lo disfruten y no me peguen (?)

* * *

 **Remember me.**

 _Two-shots_

Foxy x Bonnie.

SadStuck – HumanStuck.

Bonnie siempre fue tímido e introvertido. Le costaba mucho hacer amistades e incluso hablar. Cada vez que se veia en la necesidad de decir algo, su lengua se enredaba y le impedia soltar palabras a causa de ese pequeño tick y sus nervios. Incluso habian ocasiones en donde sudaba por el repentino terror que le invadía; porque ademas de tener todos esos sintomas, el entraba en panico demasiado rapido.

Es por eso que cuando Mangle quiso acercarse a su persona se sorprendio bastante.

No es que ella fuese un ser horrible y despreciable, todo lo contrario, era demasiado alegre y dulce, ademas de educada; y fue una de las pocas que se animó a hablarle y entablar una amistad desde que le conoció.

Aquel día primer dia no le hablo mucho, pues solo atinaba a asentir, negar o simplemente a sonreir con nerviosismo. Ella lo notó, pero no por eso le dejo en paz hasta que al menos estuviese satisfecha en saber que volveria a hablar con él en algun momento.

Al paso del tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia y sus sorpresivos arranques de cariño amistoso. No es que Mangle le persiguiera, aunque asi pareciese, solo deseaba sacar al verdadero Bonnie que se encontraba muy dentro de él, oculto tras puertas de metal con candados.

Le costó mucho a la pobre Mangle obtener la completa confianza del pelimorado, pero tras largos meses de conversaciones, secretos y salidas, logró la afirmativa de Bonnie.

-Entonces...¿ya somos amigos? -preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-...creo que si.

Aquello le condujo a una grandiosa amistad y hermandad, como dice ella. A Bonnie le incomodaba mucho que Mangle lo catalogara como su hermana cuando en realidad deberia de ser hermano. Cuando preguntó por ello, le respondio que simplemente lo hacia porque era un pequeño deseo suyo de que él fuese gay.

Obviamente eso lo descolocó en su momento y, avergonzado, le confesó que no habia necesidad de que fuese solo un deseo.

-Es que, yo, a todo el caso, um, soy...

-Dime por favor que vas a decir lo que yo creo.

Bonnie asintió, sonriendo levemente y con un pequeño sonrojo.

Fue el mejor día que Mangle pudiese haber pedido.

A partir de ese momento, un fuerte lazo de confianza se forjó. El pelimorado ya no sentia la necesidad de ser muy defensivo con ella, y se fue abriendo completamente hasta el punto en que ya no tenia problemas para expresarse con ella.

Era...un sentimiento muy bonito.

Amistad.

Bonnie jamás creyo que en su vida lograria encontrar a una persona tan increible como Mangle.

Hasta que conoció a Foxy.

Cuando Mangle les presento uno con otro Bonnie se quedo de piedra, encontrando al pelirrojo demasiado atractivo y gentil que necesitaba apoyarse de algo para no terminar derritiendose a sus pies. Era un poco mas alto que él, con unos ojos de color ambár que brillaban de forma misteriosa y una sonrisa que le cautivó.

No supo decir desde cuando se volvio tan cursi por tener esa descripcion del pelirrojo en su cabeza.

Por un segundo, Bonnie creyó que Mangle le presentaba a Foxy para, bueno, que él tuviese a alguien con quien salir y, posiblemente, tener algo mas que amistad; pero se equivoco cuando ella le comentó que estaba interesada en el pelirrojo y deseaba saber si es que lograria a llegar a mas con él.

Estuvo realmente decepcionado, pero no le dio mas vueltas al caso porque: uno, ella lo conocio primero, y dos, no prentendia robarle a la persona que le gusta de su mejor amiga.

Pero entonces, las cosas cambiaron.

Mangle ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con él, dejandolo a veces de lado por salir con Foxy a quien sabe donde. No es que fuese intencional, la chica estaba enamorada del tipo, se podia entender. Y debia de admitir que tal vez el pelirrojo le correspondiera los sentimientos, por lo tanto no se molestaba mucho cuando le dejaba solo.

Ademas, fue una buena idea el que ella comenzara a salir con Foxy, pues asi logró conocer a otras personas a pesar de su incapacidad de entablar conversaciones normales.

Freddy y Chica, un duó un tanto extraño pero amigable. Los conoció un día en que decidio esconderse en el salón de música para tocar la guitarra, uno de sus pocos talentos. Y, para sorpresa suya, dos voces cantaron a la par en que él tocaba la melodia, haciendole sobresaltar y casi caerse por la sorpresa.

Aún muy avergonzado, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se dispuso a escapar, de nuevo, pero la joven rubia le detuvo en su camino y le entretuvo dandole cumplidos de los cuales se acuerda de algunos cuantos. De que le gustaba su ropa, hasta su cabello y hasta el tipo de calzado que usaba; esa chica era demasiado observadora y muy...¿coqueta?

Luego estaba el otro joven castaño, mirandole de una forma que le estremecio de pies a cabeza y le provocó un sonrojo por la incomodidad. Comentó, muy formal, lo bueno que era con la guitarra y que tenia un muy gran talento bajo toda esa inseguridad suya.

Ese comentario le molestó un poco, sin embargo, no lo demostró. No tuvo ni tiempo para seguir pensando en aquello cuando notó lo cerca que Freddy estaba. No habia tanta diferencia de altura, por lo tanto Bonnie sentia la respiracion del castaño en su cara.

Freddy sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, accion que solo provoco que en el interior del pelimorado todo explotara de los nervios. Chica dio un chillido, escondiendo su cara roja tras sus manos y sonriendo como loca. Cuando regreso su mirada carmesí a los ojos azules de su compañero, sintió lo mismo que cuando conoció a Foxy, ese sentimiento de querer derretirse a sus pies.

Y se aseguraba y se prometia a si mismo que Freddy le hubiese besado si no fuese por la repentina interrupcion de Mangle, que salió de la nada con Foxy detras de ella.

Viendo la escena que tenia frente a ella, soltó un gritito de la emocion, felicitando a Bonnie por la nueva conquista con un chico que ninguno de los dos conocia, que en este caso seria el castaño quien les miraba divertido.

Bonnie sonrio nervioso, disculpandose por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga y admitiendo que ella estaba loca y que no le hiciera caso.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Foxy, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salon de musica, un escalofrios le recorrio el cuerpo.

Sus ojos ambar seguian siendo igual de penetrantes y hermosos que el primer día que lo conocio; sin embargo, la expresion que llevaba en el rostro no era de la felicidad. Parecia molesto, e incluso a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Supuso que se debia a que Mangle ya no le prestaba tanta atencion en ese momento. Pero no podia dejar de pensar que esa molestia iba dirigida hacia él, cosa que no entendia y le incomodaba demasiado.

Ya le preguntaria a su amiga despues. Por ahora, lo mejor seria escapar de las dos locas que tratan de obligarle a que bese de una vez a un chico que acaba de conocer. Y que, para colmo, no parece le afecte el hecho de besar a otro chico.

* * *

How was it? :DDDDD

No creo que sea tan caca, ¿no? Whatever, nos leeremos en la siguiente parte u v u)s

Welp!


End file.
